Vacuum cleaners typically include a suction unit, a conduit (e.g., a flexible hose or tube) connected to the suction unit, and a canister or drum in which the suctioned debris is collected and stored. In some vacuum cleaners, the drum is mounted in a housing and can slide out of the housing to ease emptying of the drum. Further, some vacuum cleaners include a filter assembly that filters small particles and other debris out of the air flow to prevent such particles from reaching the suction unit. Operation of such vacuum cleaners without a filter assembly in place may result in blockage of the flow path, excessive wear on components of the suction unit, and debris and other particles being undesirably exhausted from the vacuum cleaner.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.